Summer Romance
by Thunder-Lightning
Summary: Will a trip to diagon alley change 'Mione's life forver?Love is to bloom in the most unexpected of ways. Draco & Hermione fic. ^-^ lol my first fic. so be nice...fluff expected


Summer Romance  
  
Hia folks! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters, just so you know. This story is a D&H fanfic. Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter 1: It was a warm and sunny day. Summer Vacation only started 3 days ago for Hogwarts, and Hermione can already be found reading her books. She sat outside on her parent's porch reading her favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History.'  
  
Sighing as she finished the last chapter, she closed the book and sat in wonder. What was she going to do now? The thought came across her mind that she could read it again. But that quickly passed for she had already read in twice since she left Hogwarts.  
  
Deciding that there was nothing else to do, she went inside her house. Her mother was cleaning the house and her father was reading the newspaper. She went over to the couch next to her father, sat down, and stared off into space thinking.  
  
'I wonder if father would take me to Diagon Alley.I should ask.I could get more books to read.maybe some more helpful trinkets too.Ohhh but they don't really like the place.I think it scares them.It wouldn't hurt to ask I suppose.'  
  
Her father looked at her and had a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong 'Mione? He asked  
  
"Oh, no." she quickly replied "But, I was wondering.could you possibly take me to Diagon Alley? I've finished reading my book and I thought I could buy a new one."  
  
Hermione's father stared at her with an expression she couldn't quite figure out. It seemed to be a mix of fear, frustration, and worry.  
  
" 'Mione, dear, Can't you just read one of your old books again?" he replied  
  
"But dad I told you, I finished reading those ones 2 weeks ago. I can still remember them so clearly and I was really hoping."  
  
Before she could finish, her dad cut her off by raising his right hand.  
  
"Hold on 'Mione. We'll see what your mother has to say." He then turned to his wife and called to her. She slowly cam over and asked what he needed.  
  
"Honey, 'Mione wants to go to Diagon Alley." Father replied in a stern tone.  
  
Hermione's mother's expression was almost identical to that of 'Mione's father.  
  
"I don't know..." she trailed off  
  
"Oh please mum, I haven't gone there in so long. I miss it." Hermione pleaded  
  
"Well, your father has to go to work and I'm busy cleaning. Maybe another time, dear.  
  
"Oh! I have an excellent idea then! How about I go myself? I am sixteen turning 17 and going into my 7th year of Hogwarts." 'Mione's eyes widened in expectation of a yes  
  
"No way!!" her parents sang in unison.  
  
'Mione's spirit fell for a minute and then took up the argument "Oh, but please.You know I can take care of myself. I won't do anything that you wouldn't want me to, you know that.  
  
"Well, she does have a point." Her father agreed.  
  
Her mother sighed and sat down by 'Mione. 'Mione faced her. Before she could say another word her mother hugged her and said, "Fine, but be back by 9:00pm at the latest. It'll take you a while to get everything you need so I'll give you money for supper. Take your cell phone and call me when you get there. Don't talk to strangers and be careful."  
  
'Mione quickly agreed and hugged them both. Both of her parents nodded and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Hermione quickly gathered her things and headed for the door. She shouted good-bye before closing it. She promised she would be back by 9pm, so she had to hurry. It was already 4:00pm and she knew she didn't have that much time to actually walk around and shop.  
  
'Mione was wearing blue jeans and a plain crimson Tee with her hair back in a sloppy bun. While walking to the train station to where she had to board, she thought of how she had grown. Ever since she thinned her hair, started putting makeup on, and started to fill out, she noticed at how boys acted towards her. 'If only they knew the real me.' she thought. 'Ron and Harry acted differently too.'  
  
As her thoughts started to trail off she reached the train station. She boarded and was on her way to London. The ride went fast so she didn't have that much time to think about much. But from what she did, she thought about what she would do in Diagon alley.  
  
When she finally had everything planned out 'First go to Gringotts, then to a book store, potions shop, maybe to madam Malkin's : Robes for every occasion, then supper and finally head back home.' She reached the Leaky Cauldron. Confident that nothing could go wrong today, she opened the door.  
  
She didn't recognize anyone at first, it was just blurry from adjusting to the light.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Granger." Came a familiar voice  
  
At once she recognized it. It was Tom the Bartender. 'He was so kind to my family and I when I first tried to find Diagon Alley.' She thought.  
  
"Good afternoon, Tom." She replied  
  
"Care for a drink?" Tom said jokingly to 'Mione as her lifted up a pint.  
  
Giggling she replied "No thank you. Maybe another time."  
  
Smiling, she exited to the back door towards Diagon Alley. Little did she know, a dark figure lurked in the shadows on the opposite side of the room. When the door firmly closed behind Hermione, the figure swiftly and quietly followed after her.  
  
Hermione was so overjoyed at being at Diagon Alley that she discarded her previous plans and went searching for anything that appealed to her.  
  
She stopped in many book shops along the way. She found parchment that changed colors, a headband that straitens hair, and a set of makeup that applies by itself. On her way back from one of the many book shops, she found herself looking in on a silk crimson dress that looked like it belonged to a medieval princess, it had a V-neck, with a skirt that flowed down like a waterfall, around the lining where the skirt and the top met, was a chain that held at least a hundred opals that matched perfectly. Staring at the dress with such fascination she put a hand to the window. She must have stood there for 5 min. before she realized what she was doing.  
  
Embarrassed at what she just did she swiftly walked away, not thinking of where she was going.  
  
Finally, when her head was clear and felt at ease she slowed down to a stop. She looked around at her surroundings; it was cold, damp, silent, and just plain creepy. There were about 3 people near her from what she could see. They looked more like shadows to her, she couldn't quite make out their faces, but from what she saw, it looked like they were so hungry they wanted to eat her. She shivered at this thought. Trying to figure out where she was, she looked around. There was a sign and it read : KNOCKTURN ALLEY. Knowing she shouldn't be here, she backed up against the stone wall.  
  
'Wait a second.Why do those people seem to be getting closer?' she thought.  
  
In fact, the shapes were closing in on her. They cam closer and closer until they were almost on her. She noticed the had red eyes and the thinnest of faces. She still couldn't make them out for everything was going so dark..  
  
"It's getting..so.dark.."was all she could say before she blacked out  
  
She could still hear but just wasn't able to open her eyes. There was a voice. A young male voice. 'Around my age' she thought.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" the voice sounded  
  
There seemed to be movement around 'Mione. The shapes were moving away. Then there was only one pair of footsteps. Strong, definite footsteps "wait a second...was the person's footsteps quickening?' The person seemed to be right by her side now.'So warm.' was the last thought Hermione thought before she fainted completely.  
  
So how did you like the story so far? R&R. What will happen next? Who is this mystery man and why has he been following Hermione? What's Hermione going to do when she wakes up? Where will she be? I'll post when I get 10 reviews by: Thunder_Lightning 


End file.
